


Star Wars Collection

by Blackbird241



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Living Together, M/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sexy Times, Smutty, everyday time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird241/pseuds/Blackbird241
Summary: So this is my first fanfiction to ever be published.I want it to be a collection of one shots. Maybe I will do a longer story.You can request anything you want and I do smut. Actually I don't feel so comfortable with smut. I have to get better at writing it. You can request it....but it may take a while until it is published.I do reader inserts or whatever pairings you want.I actually want to practice my writing and I lack of ideas so you need to request!!





	1. Hello guys!

As I said I will need requests. 

1\. soulmates au  
2\. childhood best friends au  
3\. teacher/student au  
4\. teacher/single parent au  
5\. one night stand and falling pregnant au  
6\. meeting at a coffee shop au  
7\. fake relationship au  
8\. roommates au  
9\. meeting online au  
10\. high school popular kid/nerd au  
11\. partners in crime au  
12\. writer and editor au  
13\. co-stars au  
14\. lab partners au  
15\. meeting in the E.R/A&E au  
16\. brand new neighbours au  
17\. meeting at a party whilst drunk au  
18\. waking up with amnesia au  
19\. parents meeting when they take their kids to class au  
20\. dysfunctional relationship au  
21\. best friends sibling au  
22\. two miserable people meeting at a wedding au  
23\. meeting on a train ride au  
24\. literally bumping into each other au  
25\. librarian/avid reader au  
26\. sitting on the same park bench au  
27\. meeting at a support group au  
28\. knocking on the wrong door au  
29\. going away to war au  
30\. tourist/knowledgeable local au  
31\. prostitute/client au  
32\. doctor/companion au  
33\. celebrity/fan au  
34\. meeting at a masquerade ball au  
35\. one of them trying to get the other one off of drugs au  
36\. living in a society where their love is taboo au  
37\. meeting in prison au  
38\. cop/person getting a speeding ticket au  
39\. long distance relationship au  
40\. exes meeting again after not speaking for years au  
41\. ghost/living person au  
42\. star-crossed lovers au  
43\. falling in love with their best friend’s partner au  
44\. one of them being diagnosed with a terminal illness au  
45\. pretending to hate each other au  
46\. nanny/single parent au  
47\. meeting at a festival au  
48\. meeting again at a high school reunion au  
49\. boss/intern au  
50\. going through a divorce au

this list is not mind. I found it on tumblr!  
I will also do any of them if you want them and keep in mind that I need to know what gender the reader should have. So make sure you tell me ;) You can also send me a quote of some kind or a sentence you want to have in your request!


	2. Kylo Ren/Reader soulmate AU part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by AllessaRen2198  
> Request: Um the first one (soulmate) with Kylo Ren. Um female reader (she/her) and could it be smut where in the dystopian future soulmates meet and feel pain until they have sex? and her and kylo are just normal people and you find your soulmate when you turn 21? So a smut essentially with plot to make it a bit more dignified. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> II set that in a dystopian future in the Star Wars universe. I hope you like it. It is my first try. Maybe I mixed some things together haha. 
> 
> I have to admit I got a little carried away with this one so I will split it in 2 parts.  
> No smut in this one...Smut will be in the second part.

(y/n) was walking right over a field. She was visiting some relatives who lived really secluded. But they were family after all! All she had left. Now she was on her way back to the city to may have a late night drink. Unfortunately she couldn’t afford a speeder so she had to walk to get back to her apartment. She also didn’t want to ask her relatives. They had done so much for her in the past and she was already 21 years old. Well nearly. She still had a few hours to go until it was her birthday. 

Years ago here would have been a nice little village with children running between farm houses. Maybe there would have been a dirty, cheap tavern. Everything would be better than this field! To even call it a regular field seemed like a joke. It rather seemed like a battlefield. But on the other hand…everything looked like a battlefield these days. (y/n) could only hardly remember her childhood were not everything seemed so dull and dark. She never cared about politics at all. She just wanted to live her life. Sometimes she imagined how life would have been if she was born 40 years earlier but those were only day dreams and she grew tired of it. She also dreamed about finding the perfect husband – a sweet, loving man – who would be a perfect father to her kids. 

Right at that thought she felt a stab in her lower abdomen. She sighed. Why must she be reminded of her pain right now? It was late at night; she was walking back into the city and now it started again. In this state she wouldn’t make it back to the city until the early morning hours. Nearly panicking she rummaged around in her bag. Yes! She still had some pain killers. Or rather one last painkiller With shaking hands she opened the bottle and swallowed the last pill without water. Easy for her - as she was used to it. The pain would only end completely if she had found her one and only. Her soulmate. As some people tend to call this special person. But meeting enough wouldn’t be enough. They also had to consummate their relationship. (y/n) was not a prude. She just obviously hadn’t found her soulmate yet. Some elders swore that you wouldn’t find your soulmate before you are 21 anyway but (y/n) never really believed in the old myths. 

Finally the painkiller started to show some effects. (y/n) welcomed the numbness. Once again: She was used to the feeling. If the elders were right and no one found their soulmate until they reached an age of 21 years, everyone had to deal with abdominal pains for exactly this amount of years. Some even suffered from severe nausea, headaches and illnesses (y/n) had actually never heard of before. In this state she would have needed at least 3 pills to numb the pain down completely. In this moment she realised that the good-night-drink she had considered earlier, was definitely happening. Alcohol and painkillers…they usually don’t work that well when mixed together but at least she would get sleepy. 

Due to the pain being still present and spreading fast through her entire body (y/n) was walking rather slowly. But in the distance she could see the first buildings of the city. It didn’t seem welcoming. Not at night and not at day. Only square buildings, grey in grey. Nothing which made it clear that happy people would be living there. That was good. At least none of the non-existent visitors would get a wrong impression. She never liked it here but she lived here. It was something to call home. At least her flat was.  
Taking a look on her watch she realised she would make it into the city right before midnight. Time to look for a bar to celebrate her birthday and getting some liquor to get rid of the pain a bit. Or at least getting dizzy enough to not care anymore. 

-some time later-

(y/n) was used to walk through empty alleys. Although those alleys weren’t as empty as they seemed at first. You could see many different creatures from various planets hiding in the dark when you know where you had to look. It was normal to find a casual twi'lek peeking through a dirty window or a wookie roaring in front of you. When a humanoid looking man stepped out of the bar just next to her (y/n) thought it was time to take some precautions. The man eyed her from head to toe. He was dressed in dirty, crumpled clothing. Something what seemed to be a once white shirt and some black ripped trousers which were not neatly tugged in his boots. His thin lips started to form words.  
“Hey lassie! Have you lost your way?” He was obviously drunk. “I can show you the way to my flat.”, he slurred. 

>He got to be kidding!< (y/n) thought >Should that be a serious pick up line?!<

She quickly glanced towards his hips and nope. No holster hanging loosely. And no holster meant no blaster! So (y/n) quickly lifted her bag to her other shoulder to reveal her own blaster attached to her belt. 

“I actually think I am pretty fine on my own!” She had hardly finished the sentence when the drunk made his way back into the bar. 

>Strange people today<

(y/n) quickly made her way across the district to her favourite bar. Though (y/n) didn’t grow up in the gutter herself she knew that people from the far end of the social spectrum could be a threat to a lonely woman. With or without a blaster. She had no intention to get into a fight a few minutes before her 21st birthday. Who knows…maybe the elders were indeed right.

Casually she strolled into her favourite bar and was greeted with a lot of faces whose names she didn’t know but who were as often in this bar than herself. What else would the average guy and gal do in a world like this? A quick nod to the barkeeper and in exchange for a few credits she was handed a glass of her favourite Corellian whiskey. After all at least the alcohol was still fine. At this moment she was reminded of the pain in her body and flinched. Quickly she took the glass to her mouth, threw her head back and emptied it. With a loud noise she smacked the glass back on the hood of the bar. 

Someone chuckled lowly beside her. When she turned her head to ask what the fucking problem was she looked in some of the beautiful eyes she had ever seen. And she saw a smirk she knew she wouldn’t forget that easy but would like to get it off his face. His face. Yes the person next to her was a man and a very handsome man she had to admit. She must have studied his face a bit too long because he chuckled again and with a gesture of his hand he had two Corellian Whiskeys placed in front of them. 

“I don’t usually drink with strangers”, (y/n) had to admit. 

Another chuckle and now (y/n) was getting angry.

“What’s so funny?!”

“Well…obviously you need a drink. I watched you from the moment you walked into the bar. You are in pain aren’t you? I could tell from the way you are walking. So you still haven’t found what everyone is looking for.” He said those words casually. As they would have known each other their whole lives but in fact she had never seen him before. That itself was odd enough. She came here often and he had never been to this bar before. He was also dressed like he came here on accident. He wore many layers of black. Only black, no other colours involved. But it seemed too high quality to be in a back alley bar. But the strangest aspect was that she didn’t think it was creepy. She took a quick glance at his face and all over his body. There was definitely something on him. She couldn’t exactly say what it is but if he hadn’t talked to her she would have gone up to him and… No! Not happening! She had never been a girl like that. 

“I think this is none of your business! Thanks for the drink by the way”, she said with a voice that could make people run. She nodded at him and got away from the bar. Before she could turn around completely she felt a pressure on her upper arm and once again she had to look the stranger right in the face.   
“What!?”, (y/n) tried to scream but it sounded more like a whisper. 

“I also haven’t found what I am looking for and I have a pretty good feeling about this actually…” She shrugged his arm of while he went with his other hand through his hair. His last sentence didn’t sound like a low pick up line. It sounded honest. She didn’t want to admit but she believed him, trusted him. While looking at his pale face she had a feeling in her stomach which reminded her of what she felt whenever she saw her first crush. 

It was like he could read his mind. At the thought of her first crush he started to smile. She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind and took a sip of her whiskey instead. Surprisingly he mirrored her motions. 

“What do you mean?”, (y/n) asked. Trying to look innocent. 

“Come on. You exactly know what I mean. Everyone is trying to find their one and only”, he had a disgusted look on his face “and the only way to find that is meeting people. Drinking. Trying to get rid of the pain…!” Now he just looked hurt. She fought the urge to take her hand and stroke across his cheek. Anyway…she had to change the topic now.  
“Look! I can’t say that you aren’t my type but what are you doing here anyway? I never saw you here. And I can tell by your accent. This is not your planet. Maybe not even your system-” Fast she emptied her drink and wanted to leave once more. And once again the foreign man stood in her way and handed her another glass of light brown golden liquid.  
“You are right. I am not from here. Let’s say I have a complicated family and I just turned up. I don’t know what it is but something has drawn me to you…!”

>Was he getting red?! Oh hell, he was< Now it was her turn to chuckle. She started to like him. 

“Come on pal! Tell me your name and you have ten minutes to tell me what has drawn you to me” 

He held out his hand which she took happily. She didn’t know why but she felt comfortable around him. And he was right. Zhere was something about him that caught her eye. Actually she wanted to get to know him better. 

>Not happening! But…maybe she was that kind of girl. At least for tonight….<

“Kylo Ren”, he was lowering his voice but when he saw her confused look he added “my name. Kylo Ren! You got one to?”

“(y/n) just (y/n) that’s all you need to know Kylo” she simply stated as she led him to a free booth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this is bad. I have done my best and I am practicing. Unfortunately my first language is not Englisch but anyway. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Kylo Ren/Reader part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second part of AllessaRen2198's request!  
> smut in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided I won't write smut before I get more comfortable with writing in general. I have done my best in this although I don't like the outcome.   
> I have added all requests on my writing list. Although I will start with non smutty ones.

-some time later-

It turned out ten minutes turned into one hour and one hour into two. It was in the early morning hours when she realised something important. (y/n) really had forgotten about that. Kylo, the not-so-strange-man-anymore, was a delightful conversation partner. She wasn’t exactly sure if he always told the truth but never mind. It was entertaining. Maybe it also was just the alcohol. Who knew. 

When realisation finally hit her, her face was freezing. 

“(y/n)?! What’s wrong??” The worry was evitable in his gaze. They were seated facing each other but quickly he was next to her throwing an arm around her shoulder. She flinched at the sudden touch but eased into his – sort of – hug. 

“Nothing’s wrong. Nothing to worry. I…I just realised that it is already past midnight. It’s my birthday.”

Kylo started falling into a barking laughter.

“Let me guess. You are 21 no.” There it was again, her confused faced. He had to admit. It looked really good on her. She looked really good in general. Although she was dressed in something he would call rags. Suddenly he realised he shouldn’t make fun of her. A young woman, In a bar like this, with a blaster on her hip. She must be capable of some stuff. 

“Yeah exactly. 21. Seems I am getting old” She also laughed with him and even let her head drop on his shoulder while he started drawing patterns on her upper arm, his arm still around her shoulders. They stayed like this for a few minutes. Both of them would have to admit that it was like they have known each other for their whole lives…but it wouldn’t be like that. They would part soon, maybe getting each others codes for their commlinks. But that would be it. 

When her breath was low and he believed she would be asleep, he decided he would take a move which was bold. Very bold. 

“My birthday was yesterday. I am 21 too. You know what you say about this age don’t you? Well at least on my planet.” He sat up straighter and got one of his hands into her neck. (y/n)’s eyes widened and now he realised that he could lose himself in her (e/c) eyes, they reminded him of a nice summer evening on his own home planet. (y/n) got one of her hands on his thigh to steady herself and soon enough she felt his warm lips on her own. 

It was just a small kiss at first. Their lips hardly touching. But when they paused for just a second and looked into each other’s eyes they knew it would go a bit further now. Kylo leaned towards (y/n)’s ear. “Do you think we could give each other a little birthday present? Or rather a big one?”

(y/n) wanted to answer. But before a whisper could leave her mouth she felt Kylo’s lips on her again. This time deepening the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and either of them wanted to have it. But it seemed like they were equals. (y/n) buried her hands in Kylo’s long soft hair while his own hands found their way to (y/n)’s hips – Trying to get her closer. Feeling the need to get her body as close as possible to his own. Wanting to connect their hips for each other. And suddenly (y/n) stopped the kiss and glanced down on Kylo’s lap. It was clearly visible that he was aroused. A bad feeling was spreading in his chest. What did he do wrong? But she just took his hand and made her way out of the bar….dragging him behind her. 

“Not here! My place….just across the street!” 

>She was definitely being this girl tonight!<

When they arrived at her flat they immediately started kissing again. The door was hardly closed when Kylo pressed (y/n) against it and started kissing her neck. A quiet moan left her throat and she was already working on his shirt. She needed to get rid of that! She needed to see his body! He stopped kissing her neck so they could get rid of that unneeded piece of clothing…only to find himself working her trousers off himself. 

There was far too much clothing on both of them. Too much of their bodies was still covered. It wasn’t easy. He was clad in numerous layers of black and she had a blaster strapped on her hip. They would never be able to get each other naked while they were kissing so they made their way to (y/n)’s bedroom. 

>How the hell does he know where my bedroom is?! Uh…nevermind. <

But at this moment? With half open trousers and a man who wasn’t wearing his shirt properly…she didn’t care at all!

Finally they were in the bedroom and getting naked…next to each other. An awkward silence was setting in. (y/n) was standing next to her bed. Her face to the wall. She was trying to not think about the stranger – Kylo – who was currently standing in her bedroom. Naked. Nervously she was biting on her lip and the inner side of her cheeks. But she couldn’t think about Kylo for much longer. He himself made sure about that. He was standing behind her and leaning in. Planting a few soft kisses on her neck and below her ear.   
(y/n) felt a warm spreading from her stomach to all parts of her body. She tilted her head to give Kylo better access to the crook of her neck. Slowly he brought his arms up and caressed her hips, then going up her tummy and just stopping at her breasts. A small chuckle left his throat when he felt her already hard nipples. His breath was warm as she felt it vibrating near her collar bones. (y/n) just realised now that this dark, strange men was so much taller than her fragile self. Carefully she brought her ass back to meet his hips and she could already feel his half hard member. At the touch of her butt he hissed and his lips left her neck entirely. 

In one swift movement he turned (y/n) around and crashed his lips on hers. She was overwhelmed but after a few seconds she kissed back. They were deepening the kiss and (y/n) walked them over to the bed until Kylo’s knees met the edge of it. He turned them around to lay (y/n) down and could hover himself on top of her. His arm supported him so she didn’t have to carry his whole weight. While they started kissing again her hands found their way to Kylo’s back to pull him as close as possible against her naked chest. Feeling her nipples craze his chest he moaned into her mouth. His own hands slowly going down her body until they found her already wet pussy. Now it was her turn to sigh into his mouth as he started caressing her clit. She was already dripping wet. But he was not unaffected. She could feel that pretty well on her stomach. 

Her hands left his back to grip his length only tightening when she felt him inserting 2 fingers in her cunt. She started moving her hand slowly up and down, smearing his pre cum around his tip; he was pushing his fingers in and out at the same pace. The kissing had stopped altogether as they were too occupied in their other movements. However Kylo moved his mouth to her neck again and was now sucking his mark to her delicate skin. 

Now it was too much for (y/n). She needed him…and she needed him now! In this very moment! So she did what every woman would do. (y/n) lined him up at her entrance himself. Kylo immediately got what she wanted and opened his eyes in shock. Amused by his impression she just whispered in his ear “Don’t worry. I am having my shots!” and smirked a bit.

Now there was nothing left to hold him back and in one move he was buried deep inside her. The gentleman in him wanted her to get used to his size but he wasn’t behaving like a gentleman in this moment. So he started thrusting in and out of her and due to the sounds she was making he just made the right choice. (y/n) had her legs wrapped around his lower back to get him deeper inside her. Her nails were scratching his whole backside – there must be some signs left the next morning. But neither of them minded. While Kylo tried to hold back his grunts so he would may last longer, (y/n) was sighing, and morning, or – to be honest- nearly shouting his name.   
>What will the neighbours think ?!<

But did she mind? Not at all…fuck all those who are annoyed. It is just too good. 

Kylo knew he couldn’t hold back any longer therefore he reached between their connected bodies and started doing circular movements on her clit. There was one last long moan in the dark bedroom before he felt the contraction of her vagina which sent him over the edge himself and he spilt his cum buried deep inside her. A few seconds passed by before he finally pulled out. 

And now Kylo shocked himself. He kissed (y/n) on the lips, threw the covers over both of them and cradled her against his chest – Like it was the most normal thing for both of them…

>But this was just a one night stand right? Why does it feel so right then??<

No more words were spoken before a dreamless sleep settled in for both of them 

 

-the next morning-  
(y/n) slowly opened her eyes. The morning sun clearly tickling her nose. The attempt of rolling over was suddenly given up due to the dark haired man lying next to her. Then she reminded what happened the other night and sighed. 

>She never wanted to be THAT girl. She didn’t even know his second name. <

She carefully freed herself of his arm which had been draped across her and may have gone numb if it had been there the whole night. The man – Kylo she could recall – was still fast asleep. As a reflex she went into the kitchen to find some pain killers for her abdominal pain. 

Wait?!

Abdominal pain? She put her hand on her stomach as if she could feel something move inside herself and her eyes got wide. There was no abdominal pain. Nothing. It was not soothed like when she was high on painkiller or alcohol. It was just non-existent. 

What does that mean? There is only one possibility….but…no?!

She flinched when she heard something or rather someone fall out of the bed in the other room. Quick footsteps were now heading towards the kitchen. Kylo entered the room, proudly presenting his very adorable bed head and exclaimed “I don’t have….my headache….I always have….GONE?!” And stared at (y/n), mouth gaping wide open.

“I know. My abdominal pains have gone too…” She mumbled down to her feet but a smirk started showing. 

“You know what that means?!” Kylo only needed two footsteps to be in front of her. He easily picked her up, started laughing and spinning them in the small room. It didn’t take a long time until he had a dizzy head and put her back to her feet. 

“I know. The elders were right. It is 21.” She said, got on her tiptoes and kissed him forcefully. 

This is just the start of the rest of their lives. And what a hell of a life they will have.


End file.
